Haus Lankester/Schriften
Auszug aus der Schrift der Schriften right|300px …Der Federkiel tauchte von neuen in das schwarze Tintenfass, während geschwungene Schrift über das Pergament sich zieht. Die kleine Kammer wurde lediglich von zwei Kerzen belichtet welche vor Ihr auf dem Schreibtisch standen in dessen Mitte eine junge Frau saß und etwas unruhig auf dem einfachen Stuhl umherrutschte. Gekleidet in einem weißen Ornat der Priesterschaft der Kirche des heil ‘gen Lichts hatte Sie auf einer Leine mehrere Seiten von Pergament aufgehängt welche schon mit Schriften bekleidet waren. Die Kunst der Kalligraphie von klein auf gelehrt, schrieb sie die nächste Seite in gleicher Art wie die anderen zuvor. „Auszug aus der Schrift der Schriften“ prangerte eine jede Seite als Überschrift. „Höret, Bürger der letzten Bastion, höret das wispern in der Luft, den Wind der durch die Haare fährt, die Schönheit einer jungen Frau, oder dem Glanz einer Blume, all jene Wunder, Wunder des heiligen Lichts. Bedenken wir jener Wunder, danken wir diesen Wundern? Nein, wir nehmen es als selbstverständlich hin. Wir nehmen es einfach als gegeben, ohne der wahrhaftigen Pracht gewahr zu werden welche diese Schönheit uns offenbarte. Dankt der Vater dem Licht, ob gesunder Kinder und guter Auskunft, oder dass die Mutter die Geburt jener Herrlichkeiten des Lebens überlebte? Einst war es so, einst kanntet ihr es nicht anders. Das Licht leitete uns, die Lehren des Lichts erfüllten jeden unserer Tage und ließen uns gedeihen. „ Von neuen tauchte der Federkiel in das Tintenfass während Sie kurz die Finger entspannt und ausschüttelt. Tief atmet sie aus und faltete die Hände zu einem kurzen Gebet, bevor sie von neuen nach der Gänsefeder griff. „Schwere Arbeit läuterte unsere Körper, Gebete nährten unsere Seele und brachten Frieden unter der Herrlichkeit des Lichtes. Harmonie wahrte in der Welt, wir preisten das Licht dafür. Doch dann kam die Sünde, sie raubte den frommen Kind die Gehorsamkeit, dem Manne den Anstand, der Frau den Benimm. Sie überzog das Land mit Kriegen und ließ uns fühlen was passierte, wenn wir uns von dem Licht abwandten. In unserer Verzweiflung suchten wir die Weisheit bei älteren Völkern, statt der Wahrheit tief in uns zu lauschen. Doch bezahlten wir dafür einen bitteren Preis unter der Maske der Diplomatie. Wir Menschen, Außerwählte des Lichtes, ließen zu, dass man uns raubte was nur uns gebührte. Das Licht erwählte das stolze Volk Thoradins um die Kunde in der Welt zu verbreiten. Doch sollte es wohl nicht sein. Krieg währte seit diesen Tagen an, aber die Sünde verschwand nie wieder vollkommen. Ich appelliere an all jene da draußen, die dem Lichte abtrünnig wurden, dass auch in euch das Licht erstrahlt, jede eurer guten Taten kommt durch die Gaben, welche das glorreiche Licht euch mit auf euren Weg gab. So kehret zurück ins Licht, sonst wird uns alle Unheil widerfahren und gebet nicht der Sünde von neuen nach, sie kostete schon zu viel Blut. Steht Treu zu euren Worten, lasst Wahrheit in eure Herzen fahren. Seit treu euren Männern, und treu euren Frauen. Erzieht eure Kinder anständig, sparet nicht mit Wort wie Strafe, wenn die Sünde in dem Kinde weilt, auf das das Licht es lieben möge und in fernen Jahren wieder vereint mit den Lieben im Licht sich findet. Mit den weisen Worten des großen Lichtbringers verabschiede ich mich und verkünde die Lehre des Lichts voller Demut vor den Wundern und seiner Herrlichkeit. Esarus thar no'Darador", In Blut und Ehre dienen wir. „ Langsam legte die junge Frau den Gänsekiel zur Seite und strich sich über die krampfende Hand während Sie tief ausatmete und nochmal die Zeilen mit aufmerksamen Augen las. Vereinzelt lässt Sie Kristallstaub auf das Pergament fallen und strich es vorsichtig mit einem Pinsel über die Zeilen, bevor sie eines der bereits getrockneten mit sich nahm und aus der Kammer trat. „Vater?“… :: ~Theresia Lankester~ Der Hirte schweigt right|300px Weiterhin um Fassung ringend erinnerte sich Theresia um die vergangenen Stunden und griff dabei ohne hinzusehen nach einem der Pergamente von Ihrem Schreibtisch. Mit müden Augen strich Sie sich eine der langen Strähnen zurück und atmete in der Ruhe ihrer Kammer nochmal langgezogen aus. Unter knarzen - gar so als habe Sie etwas Vergessen - erhob Sie sich von Ihrem Stuhl und trat auf eine kleine Schale inmitten des Raumes zu um ihre Hände in Stutenmilch zu waschen und Ihr Gesicht mit frischem Wasser zu benetzen. So gereinigt und etwas beruhigt, sammelte Sie ihre Gedanken. Selten hatte Sie sich so aufgezerrt gespürt, und das beklemmende Gefühl wich ebenso nicht, dass sie sich lächerlich machte und nicht die Würde ausstrahlte die dem vielleicht angemessener gegenüber gewesen wäre. "Wie sollte man mit Würde diesem Wahnsinn begegnen, der gestern am Kathedralenplatz herrschte, es wirkte fast wie im Krieg!" ärgerte Sie sich hörbar und schüttelte das Haupt mit einem weiteren Schnauben. "Wahnsinn" schoss es Ihr durch den Kopf, dieses eine Worte,doch nagte es an Ihr, bevor Sie sich zurück zum Schreibtisch begab um das Pergament wieder anzustarren. Nach dem Tintenfass aus dem ersten Schub greifend, nahm Sie die Gänsefeder in ihre Hand und tauchte Sie in das Tintenfass ein, bevor in schwungvoller Schrift die ersten Zeilen in schönster Manier auf dem Pergament zu lesen sind. "Der Hirte schweigt, Brüder, Schwestern, ich glaubte es meinen eigenen Augen kaum, doch trotzdem wurd es bittre Wahrheit. Auf dem Platz des Lichtes, einem Platz der dem Respekt vor dem Licht geweiht, umschlang die Sünde der Gewalt in mannigfaltiger Form , doch als man darum bat jenes zu unterlassen, erntete man Ignoranz. Der Platz soll den tugendhaften Müttern dienen, welche der Empfängnis ihres Kindes entgegenfiebern. Sollen den vom Krieg und Zweifel geplagte Mannen dienen, auf dass jene Weisheit und Ruhe in ihren aufgewühlten Herzen widerfahren. Sollen dem Kinde Demut lehren, auf dass Weisheit in dessen Herzen wächst, als unzerstörbare Flamme des Glaubens! Doch wem diente es? Dem Spott und einer Respektlosigkeit die ich nicht in Worte zu fassen vermag. Dieses Verhalten muss enden! Ihr Schwiegt, ob eurer Hilflosigkeit, dies muss nicht sein. ich appelliere an euch, appelliere aus der Kraft meiner Überzeugung! Ich erflehe euch, Brüder und Schwestern, seht nicht weg, sondern seht hin, und handelt. Wir haben eine Stimme, lasset Sie uns einsetzen um gutes zu vollbringen und nicht weiter tatenlos mit anzusehen wie die Kathedrale und der Ort darum besudelt wird von derlei gleichen, welche wagen zu verwechseln, was Tavern und Kirchlich Orte ist! Für die Glorie des heil´gen Lichtes und seiner Ruhmreichen Kirche! Lady Theresia Lankester! Als Sie den Federkiel zur Seite legte, fühlte Sie sich noch matter als zuvor schon. Mit müden Augen griff Sie das Pergament und hing es auf der Leine in ihrer Kammer auf. Sie würde mehrere dieser Anfertigen müssen, entschied Sie, um jene sodann zu verteilen. Doch zuerst", dachte Sie sich schwerer Glieder" mein wohlverdienter Schlaf"... :: ~Theresia Lankester~ Von Sünden umgeben Selbst der heilige Boden der Kathedrale ist von den Sünden befleckt die in dieser Stadt langsam an Überhand zu gewinnen drohen, der Zufluchtsort der wahren Gläubigen nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Mit sorgenvollen Augen betrachtete der gerüstete Mann welche Wesenheiten sich erdreisteten den geweihten Stein zu betreten und in der Kathedrale umherstolzierten als würde sie bereits ihnen gehören. Angebliche Jünger des Lichts die mit falscher Zunge und geheuchelten Gesten den Großteil der Allianz zum Narren halten, doch noch sind nicht alle mit Blindheit geschlagen. Solange es in den Reihen der Menschen noch jene Aufrichtige mit offenen Augen gab würden sie zu verhindern wissen das diese Dämonen sich die Seelen der Menschen zu eigen machen. Für ihre verdammten Seelen gibt es keine Rettung und sie werden in den unendlichen Weiten des Nethers schmoren wenn sie diese Welt verlassen. Doch nicht nur wahre Gläubige und Täuscher finden sich in der Kathedrale ein, auch jene unentschlossene Menschen die einen Halt suchen aber nicht akzeptieren wollen das lediglich das Licht den ersehnten Halt gibt. Die Ungläubigen und Sünder die zu erretten sind wenn sie ihren Zustand erkennen und akzeptieren, ihn nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen ändern wollen. Natürlich gibt es jene Ungläubige die sich sträuben und behaupteten sie würden den Pfad des Lichts nicht beschreiten wollen, seien zufrieden mit ihrem Zustand der Leere. Doch auch sie würden irgendwann den wahren Pfad des Lichts erkennen und ihn beschreiten wenn man ihnen die Richtung nur wies. Lordaeron wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut und für eben jene unentschlossene Seelen würde es viel Geduld erfordern, aber wenn auch nur einer sich erlösen ließe so war man einen kleinen Schritt näher an der idealen Welt. Gedanken die im Kopf des Mannes Einzug hielten und ihn beschäftigten während die Sonne langsam den Horizont erklomm und die Vögel den frühen Morgen ankündigten. "Das Licht mit euch, Sir Lankester." - Ein kleiner Junge so um die zehn Sommer riss den Mann aus den Gedanken und ließen seinen Blick nach unten wandern. Er erkannte den Jungen als einen der Stallburschen seines eigenen Hauses, allerdings müsste er doch im Rotkamm sein und sich um die Pferde in der vorübergehenden Heimat kümmern. - "Das Licht auch mit dir, Bursche. Was führt dich fort von unserem Haus hier nach Sturmwind ?" - In seiner Stimme klang ein gewisses Tadeln denn immerhin vernachlässigte der Junge seine Pflichten dem Haus gegenüber, auch wenn es dafür einen Grund zu geben schien den er hatte ja anscheinend gezielt nach ihm gesucht. Der junge Mann ließ sich nicht beirren und zog aus dem zerschlissenen Leinenhemd einen Brief hervor der mit dem Siegel der Lankesters versehen war. - "Eine Nachricht aus der Heimat, Herr. Für euch und den Lord etwas schlimmes ist vor dem Hause geschehen und man schickte mich los um es euch mitzuteilen." - "Ich verstehe, dann mach dich besser schnell auf den Rückweg damit deine Aufgaben nicht zulange aufgeschoben werden." - Nachdem er den Brief entgegen genommen hatte warf er dem Jungen noch ein Kupferstück zu um ihn zu belohnen ehe er sich vollends dem Brief widmete und den Jungen ausblendete. Das Siegel wurde gelöst und die Nachricht gelesen, etwas von einer brennenden Puppe und einer in Blut geschriebenen Nachricht. Offenbar hatte man die Sünder dieser Stadt aufgescheucht wenn sie anfingen der eigenen Familie zu drohen. Ordentlich wurde die Nachricht verstaut und hinter den Gürtel geklemmt ehe man sich mit entschlossenen und eiligen Schritten aus der Kathedrale begab. Der Lord musste informiert werden das ihre Arbeit Früchte trug aber man ein Auge offen halten sollte... ::~Alwin~ Pfad zur Beichte Mit einem seufzen erklomm die Priesterin die Treppen zur Bibliothek. "Es musste ja so kommen." Nun war es wieder einmal so weit, Sie musste sich dem Urteil ihres Vaters stellen und hoffte einzig, dass er Ihr Wohlgesonnen war, ansonsten blühte Ihr übles, was Sie sicherlich nicht gut hieß. Doch sollte man von Anfang erzählen, von Anfang der Dinge, wie es dazu kam. Nach dem Dienste innerhalb der Kathedrale schritt Theresia einfach nur über die - wegen später Stund - leergefegten Straßen der Stadt ehe Ihr zufällig zwei vertraute Gesichter in der Ferne auffielen. Den einen kannte Sie besser, als die Person welche Sir Lankester begleitete. "Eine neue Bittstellerin?" dachte sich die Priesterin und folgte - gegen jedweder Vernunft - den Gestalten. Was Sie dabei außer Acht ließ war das Gebot ihres Vaters, welcher Ihr untersagte allein die Stadt zu verlassen, und gar ohne Aufsicht sich einfach rumzutreiben. Sicherlich, sie fand es manchmal Lachhaft, als wäre Sie 4 Jahre und benötige Schutz vor dem Pöbel, andererseits, hörte man so manch übles in den Gassen, weswegen Sie es zumindest verstand, weswegen er es Ihr und Ihrer Schwester so auftrug. Würde er Ihr auftragen wie in früherer Zeiten sich zu beugen um die Schläge mit dem Stock zu erdulden, oder würde er Sie Tadeln. Würde er Sie einsperren, all jenes barg ein mulmiges Gefühl in Ihrem Bauch weswegen jeder Schritt noch schwerer wurde und das schlechte Gewissen Sie plagte. Vor allem ärgerte Sie sich über sich selbst, es wäre ein leichtes Gewesen Sir Lankester vor dem Verlassen der Stadt aufzuholen und zu bitten, dass sie jenen begleiten dürfte, aber sie wollte ja ein kleines Abenteuer. Mit einem schnauben schüttelte Sie den Kopf. "Doch alles ist besser, als dass er es von dritten erfahre", ja, dieser Gedanke war Ihr als erstes gekommen. Ihr Großcousin, sicherlich ein treuer Anhänger Ihres Vaters, und doch wollte er nur das Beste für Sie und Ihre Geschwister, weswegen Sie ihm nicht einmal es verübeln konnte, dass er Sie vor die Wahl stellte. Doch wie Sie schon gestern sagte zu der Bittstellerin: "Gerechtigkeit ist unser Ansinnen" So möge doch der Vater, obgleich Richter und Henker zu gleich, Gerechtigkeit über Sie kommen lassen, denn als sie die letzte Treppe erreichte, fühlte sie die Schuld in ihr und es verlangte Ihr nach Versöhnung, obgleich die mögliche Strafe Ihr inzwischen wie ein Stein im Magen lag. Die Hand hob sich zur Tür, bevor Sie daran klopfte und auf die Antwort von drinnen wartete... :: ~Theresia Lankester~ Die Irrwege des Lebens und die eine Wahrheit In reinem Gewande gekleidet, weiß wie die Unschuld, schritt die Priesterin über dem Platz und kontrollierte die Beete, fuhr über die Erde und machte sich mental Notizen über Nachbepflanzungen ehe Ihr eine Person an der Laterne ins Auge stach, sie stand da, wirkte ziellos, so entschied sich Theresia Ihr ein Ziel zu geben. Beim Näherkommen erst, fiel Ihr ein Bettler auf, ein verirrter auf seinen Pfaden, doch trat er die Flucht an als die Priesterin daher schritt, nicht ohne unangemessene Worte zu wählen. Ein weitres Zeugnis wie sehr die Stadt ihre Seele benötigte, die Ihr drohte verloren zu gehen. Doch nicht solange noch Blut in den Adern der Lankester floss. „Möge das Licht unser Herzen mit Hoffnung und Wärme erfüllen, auf, dass wir unter deren Herrlichkeit gedeihen mögen.“ Sprach die Priesterin mit einem neigen des Hauptes während der Blick auf dem Paladin haftete und jener schließlich mit den Worten. „Das Licht mit euch und den euren“ entgegnete. Ohne zu Zögern erwiderte die Priesterin.“ Kommt, Schwester, lasset uns doch gemeinsam zum Licht Beten.“ Der Paladin blickte zu Theresia, nickte sacht darauf. „Danke“ raunte Sie, also hatte sich der Verdacht bestätigt. Irgendwas trieb die Gläubige, ließ Sie zögern, ließ sie verirrt auf dem Pfad wandeln. So erklommen Sie gemeinsam die Treppe, mit erhobenen Hauptes, und schritt die Stufen herauf während Theresia das Ornat leicht anhob mit ihren Fingern an den Rändern des Rockes um elegant die Stufen hinaufzuschreiten, fast so, als schwebe Sie über den Boden hinweg, ein gleitender Fluss von Anmut. Im inneren der Kathedrale angelangt, blickten beide mit deutlicher Ehrfurcht zum Altar hinauf während die Priesterin voranschritt ohne zu zögern. Einzig die Demut in Ihrem Blick wuchs, je weiter Sie sich dem Altar näherten. Tief atmete Sie aus, als wäre jeglicher Zweifel geschwunden, jegliche Furcht dahin, als hätte Sie alles abgestriffen was Sie an jenen Tag belastete, nun zählte nur mehr eines, das Lichte selbst. So suchte die Priesterin zuletzt den Blick von Lereanna und meinte in ruhiger, gar sanfter Stimme auftragend; „Knieet nieder, Schwester, auf, dass wir mit dem Gebet beginnen mögen.“ Lereanna hob sachte einen Mundwinkel, Ihre Faust bettete sich auf das Herz, ehe sich der Paladin mit gesenkten Haupt auf die Knie niederließ und die Augen demütig schloss. Noch einmal atmete Theresia leise durch, strich Ihr eigenes Ornat glatt und hob den Blick nochmal zum Altar bevor Sie sich auf die Knie niederließ und die Hände flach zusammenfaltete, zum frommen Gebet. Wie stets, lauschte Sie tief in sich hinein, fühlte die Worte auf der Zunge ehe sie begann jenem Gefühl zu folgen, es war keine vorbereitete Predigt, es war keine Niederschrift, es waren die Worte tief aus ihrer Seele selbst, die über Ihre Lippen dabei kam. „Licht, oh Heil´ges Licht, demütig treten wir vor dein Antlitz, mit Reinheit im Herzen und flammender Seelen des Glaubens welche voller Überzeugung in uns brennt. Ein Licht im Dunkeln, gegen jedwede Sünden um Schuldige zu strafen, von der Unschuld zu trennen und jene die unseres Schutzes bedarfen zu bewahren. Erfülle unser Sein mit deiner Pracht, führe unsere Hand, auf, dass Sie Rechtschaffen handelt und wir keinem unrecht tuen. Lasset uns nie die falschen Worte finden, sondern stets deiner Herrlichkeit folgen. Schütze uns vor jeglicher Sünde. Auf dass Tugend und Anstand unter deinem Erwählten Volker weiht. Sittsamm führen wir deinen Pfad, in Respekt und mit Ehre, in Mitgefühl und Pflicht, in Disziplin und Beharrlichkeit, oh heil´ges Licht.“ Auf dass Tugend und Anstand unter deinem Erwählten Volker weilt. Sittsamm führen wir deinen Pfad, in Respekt und mit Ehre, in Mitgefühl und Pflicht, in Disziplin und Beharrlichkeit, oh heil´ges Licht.“ Der Paladin wiederholte das Gebet, in leisen Klang und mit derselben Kraft der Worte, kein Zweifel! Bis zuletzt die dunkelhaarige Paladin wiederholte;"Geduld, Respekt und Mitgefühl." Ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen, fügte die Priesterin sodann an, das Wort an Lereanna selbst wandte „Lasset uns tugendhaft und Sittsam sein, Schwester, auf, dass unsere Eltern uns Lieben mögen, und das Licht uns auf unseren Weg stets begleite“ ehe Sie ihr die Hand reichte. Eine Hand die nie schweres Handwerk lernte, eine Hand die nie raues Kriegswerke lernte. Geschmeidig und gepflegt, wie die Erscheinung der Priesterin selbst, ging von ihren Händen gar der leichte Duft von Milch hervor. Mit neugewonnener Kraft im Blick sah der Streiter des Lichtes Ehrfürchtig zum Altar, griff glatt mit Bestimmtheit nach der Hand der Priesterin und erhob sich in neuen Glanz gemeinsam mit der Glaubensschwester und meinte leise. „Das war eine sehr schöne Erfahrung, ich danke euch dafür“ während der Paladin das Haupt gegenüber dem Altar, und schließlich gegenüber Theresia neigte. Theresia erwiderte daraufhin mit leiser aber überzeugter Stimme. „Nichts zu danken, Paladin, der Pfad des Lichtes führt uns auf den Irrwegen des Lebens und verbindet uns zu einem Volk. In uns brennt es lichterloh, und so wird unser Glaube das Schild unserer Rechtschaffenheit und unsere Überzeugung die Waffe der Gerechtigkeit.“ Von neuen neigte Lereanna das Haupt auf die Worte und antwortete auf die flammende Ansprache der Priesterin. „Es führt unsere Herzen.“ So nickte diesmal Theresia sanft, zustimmend, und meinte zuletzt. „Dann gehet nun hinaus, Schwester, verkündet die Wahrheit des Lichtes, Paladin. Verkündet unsere Verbundenheit zu der einen Wahrheit, Scheitert das Licht, scheitert die Welt." „So ist mein Weg, so soll es sein“ antwortete der Paladin noch einmal, bevor sie sich mit tief geneigten Haupt zum Ausgang wandte und Theresia Ihr nachsah. Erst als Sie außer Sichtweite war, erlaubte sich die Priesterin den Blick abzuwenden, und sich in der Kathedrale umzusehen, bevor Sie zusammen mit anderen Schwestern und Brüdern anfing in der Kathedrale zu Putzen. :: ~Theresia Lankester~ Dunkle Gedanken Erhobenen Hauptes und mit ernster Miene schritt Bernhold der Kathedrale entgegen, den Stab als Stütze nutzend und die Gedanken in Sorgen gehüllt. Die Nachrichten die Sir Alwin aus der neuen Heimat empfangen hatte gaben Grund zur Besorgnis. Eine brennende Priesterpuppe. Ein Pergament geschrieben mit Blut. Wahrlich die Drohung war angekommen. Aber dies bedeutete auch das er in der kurzen Zeit in der er erst wieder in der Stadt war, bereits einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Trotzdem brauchte er Informationen, weswegen er unerlässlich war Sir Alwin nach Rotkamm zu schicken. Jeden Tag betete er das Sir Alwin bald mit guten Nachrichten zurückkehren möge. Am Fuß der Kathedrale angekommen kam er zum Stillstand. Er blickte hoch zur Spitze der heiligen Hallen und fing an die Stufen zu erklimmen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Theresia und Tamara. Als wäre der Angriff auf sein Haus nicht Besorgnis erregend genug, so bereitet ihm auch das Verhalten seiner Töchter einiges an Sorgen. Hatte er Theresia nicht erst vor kurzem bestraft? Hatte er sie nicht erst vor kurzem gelehrt was es bedeutet gegen seine Gebote zu verstoßen, so wie er es schon immer tat? Weiterhin auf seinen Stab gestützt schritt Bernhold durch die Gänge des vom Licht gesegneten Gebäudes. Wussten seine Töchter nicht, dass er all das nur Tat um sie zu schützen? Das er sie davor bewahren wollte den Pfad des Lichtes zu verlassen, sowie sie vor Sünde und Sittenlosigkeit zu schützen? Auf den Stab gestützt begab sich Bernhold vor dem Altar auf die Knie. Die Augen wurden geschlossen. Er würde Kraft im Gebet suchen. Auf das das heilige Licht ihm die Stärke verleihen würde den Prüfungen die ihm bevorstanden zu trotzen und seine Hand zu führen wenn es an der Zeit war seine Töchter zu züchtigen. :: ~Bernhold Lankester~ Die Kriege der Ungerechten right|300px right|300px Das Zimmer wurde in dieser Nacht nur von einer einzigen Kerze erhellt die auf einem Schreibpult thronte weswegen der Großteil in einem undurchsichtigen Schwarz gehüllt war. Vor dem Schreibpult saß ein Mann mit nachdenklicher Miene und in der rechten Hand hielt er einen weißen Federkiel. Es war eine der wenigen Momente am Tag wenn Alwin nicht die schwere Plattenrüstung trug und das Schwert schwang, in dieser Stadt war es von Nöten ebenso gut mit Worten umgehen zu können wie mit der Waffe. Die Spitze des Federkiels tauchte er in das Tintenfass ehe er begann sie mit einem kratzenden Ton über das Pergament zu ziehen, die Schrift war fein geschwungen wenn auch ein Kenner sehen würde das der Mann nicht oft schrieb. "Ehrenwerte Bürger der Stadt Sturmwind, ich will euch berichten von den Kriegen der Ungerechten, den unnötigen Kämpfen die glückliche Familien spalten und die uns unsere Liebsten nehmen. Schon viel zu lange beobachte ich mit schwerem Herzen wie fremde Mächte uns die liebsten Söhne und Töchter nehmen um sie für ihre ungerechte Sache einzuspannen. In dieser Welt voller Krieg und Tod gibt es jene Schlachten die gerecht und richtig sind und jene die es nicht sind, jene die lediglich dem Zwecke dienen unsere Reihen zu lichten und uns zu schwächen. Den letzten gerechten Krieg führten wir gegen den Verräterprinzen Arthas Menethil der als verderbter Lichkönig eine Armee aus Untoten auf dem eisigen Gipfel dieser Welt formiert hatte um uns alle ins Unheil zu stürzen. In vielen einsamen Momenten suchen mich die Schrecken der eisigen Einöde heim und doch kann ich beruhigt schlafen da ich weiß das der Verräter besiegt und der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan wurde. Das Blut der Gefallenen wurde gerächt und nur mit der Kraft des Lichts könnten wir eines der größten Übel dieser Welt zum Fall bringen und unsere Liebsten damit beschützen. Doch dieser Krieg liegt Jahre zurück und nur wenige erinnern sich noch daran, wurde diese Welt doch angeblich von neuen Schrecken und Übeln überzogen. Doch ich sage dies ist eine Lüge, eine Lüge die den guten Menschen von Sturmwind erzählt wird damit wir die ungerechten Kriege der anderen kämpfen. Während Schatten durch die eigenen Lande ziehen und Aufständische sowie Banditen sich im eigenen Königreich auftun werden die Ressourcen, die Söhne und Töchter von Sturmwind woanders hingeschickt zum sterben. Ich sage wir haben genug Blut für die angeblichen Freunde der Menschen vergossen, wir haben genug Leben geopfert, genug hergegeben und genug Familien zerstört." Kurz unterbracht der Mann das Schreiben und betrachtete die geschriebenen Worte erst einmal genauer, laß sie noch einmal und fragte sich ob man seine Botschaft verstehen würde. Ein leises Seufzen drang aus seinem Mund ehe er den Federkiel wieder in das Tintenfass tauchte, wer etwas gewinnen wollte der müsste auch etwas riskieren und er war sich sicher das Bernhold ihm dabei zustimmen würde. Wieder kratzte die Sptize über das brauen Pergament... "Es ist wahrlich keine Schande sich einzugestehen das wir getäuscht wurden von den Anderen um ihre Kriege auszufechten die angeblich die eigene Heimat bedrohen. Erst vor einigen Monaten öffnete sich das dunkle Portal erneut und eine Horde von Orcs fiel in die verwüsteten Lande ein. Für die Bürger von Sturmwind eine Erinnerung an das unfassbare Massaker das sie vor mehreren Jahren erlebt hatten und ein Grund für den weisen König von Sturmwind zu handeln und diese missratenen Kreaturen dorthin zu schicken woher sie kamen. Vom Licht gesegnet konnten die tapferen Soldaten von Sturmwind die Orcs zurückgedrängt und besiegen, Azeroth war gesichert und es hätte ausgereicht wenn man das dunkle Portal verschlossen und vergraben hätte. Doch die Machtgierde der Magiewirker war zu groß, waren sie neugierig geworden welche Schätze auf der anderen Seite des dunklen Portals auf sie warteten und so überlisteten sie die Allianz einen erneuten Krieg anzufangen. Einen erneuten Krieg der Ungerechtigkeit der unnötiger Weise wieder das Blut von Sturmwind forderte in Form von tapferen Männer, Frauen, Nahrung und anderen Ressourcen die dringend in der eigenen Heimat gebraucht wurden." "Dies ist die reine und einzige Wahrheit, eine Wahrheit die die Erleuchteten des Lichts begreifen und sie verstehen. Wir müssen diesem Treiben der Ungerechtigkeit ein Ende setzen und aufhören die Kriege der anderen zu kämpfen, aufhören dem Streben nach Macht zu folgen das einige Wenige haben und das viele Leben kostet. Ich rufe die ehrenwerten Bürger von Sturmwind auf die Augen zu öffnen um die Wahrheit zu sehen und die Ohren zu reinigen aufdass sie sie auch hören können. Sodass sie selbst diese Wahrheit verbeiten können um eine bessere Zukunft für die eigene Heimat zu schaffen anstatt sie weiter zu zerstören durch Untätigkeit. Sir Alwin Lankester Beschützer des Hauses Lankester, Geweihter Paladin des Ordens der silbernen Hand, Treuer Anhänger der Kirche des Heiligen Lichts und Freund der Menschen von Sturmwind." Zufrieden lehnte der Mann sich zurück und strich noch einmal das Pergament glatt und über die mittlerweile getrocknete Tinte. Es erleichterte seine Seele und sein Gewissen diese Wahrheit endlich ausgesprochen zu haben und er hoffte die Bürger von Sturmwind würden sie hören. "Diener!" Seine Stimme hatte sich angehoben damit einer der Bediensteten auf dem Flur sie verstehen würde, es dauerte nicht lange und man hörte ein Klopfen an der Tür und kurz darauf sie sie geöffnet wurde. Eine junge Frau trat in den Raum und sah abwartend in Alwins Richtung und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. "Lass dieses Schriftstück verfielfältigen und in der ganzen Stadt verteilen, außerdem soll eine Abschrift davon an die nahe gelegenen Adelshäuser geschickt werden." Mit sorgfältigen und vorsichtigen Handgriffen rollte er das Pergament zusammen und band eine dünne ungeschmückte Schnurr darum sodass es zusammenhielt ehe er es der Bediensteten überreichte und sich dann endlich vom Stuhl erhob. Nun war es an der Zeit zu ruhen den immerhin hatte der Tag auch seinen Tribut gefordert und er wurde nicht jünger sondern stattdessen immer älter. ::~~by Alwin Lankester Verbotene Gedanken "Möge das Licht eurer Gnädig sein, denn ich bin es nicht". Worte die mit einen Namen verbunden sind, deren Träger Verantwortlich ist für unverzeihliches. Ein Monster was dem Herzen der Nation von strahlendem Lichte selbst entwachsen war. Der Schänder von Lordaeron höchstselbst, Arthas Menethil. "Was ist, wenn man nur mehr das dunkle erblickt, man nur mehr das schlechte erkennt ohne das gute zu huldigen? Ist man dann nicht bereits auf dem Pfad der einzig in Tot und Leid endet, ist man dann noch wirklich Rechtschaffen oder nur ein Objekt welches darauf wartet manipuliert zu werden?" "Oder ist man somit nichts weiter als ein verirrter, ein verirrter auf dunklen Wegen? Ich habe die Antwort nicht gefunden. Doch frage ich Sie mich öfter, ist mein Vater, nein, meine Familie gleich eines verirrten Wanderers, oder sind sie, und somit auch Er, einer der letzten wahren Anhänger der Kirche des heiligen Lichts, ein Diener des Lichtes der fest im Einklang seiner Überzeugungen handelt. Viele Dinge die er spricht und sagt erachte ich aus tiefsten Herzen als Richtig, doch es gibt auch wenige Dinge die ich als falsch erachte, wo ist meine Kraft das ich diese trotzdem selbstverständlich für mich nehme, bin ich denn nicht selbst ebenso eine Person, eine Person mit eigenen Handeln, und denken. Sie sind meine Familie, und Er? Er ist mein Vater, , wenn er jemals diese Zeilen lesen würde, was würde er dann über mich denken? Undankbares Kind? Respektlose Tochter? Wäre er enttäuscht, oder gar erfreut darum? Würde er mich schelten, gar züchtigen für diese bloße Existenz oder würde er mich fragen, was mein nächster Schritt ist. Der weiße König gebar ein Monster, doch kann der König nichts für die Taten seines Sohnes, viel eher hätte der Sohn sich eher ein Vorbild an seinen Vater nehmen sollen..soll ich aus der Geschichte also lernen, oder soll ich einen Blick vor die "Tür" wagen, wie man mir einmal anriet, um selbst herauszufinden, was dort auf mich wartet? Ich hoffe, beim Licht, ich finde Antworten.." Zuletzt legte Theresia den Federkiel bei Seite und las die Zeilen aus Ihrem Tagebuch die Ihr gerade wirkten wie eine feuerrote Flamme, eine einzige Anklage, doch wem soll diese Anklage gelten? Rasch schüttelte die junge Priesterin den Kopf und riss die Seite aus dem Buche heraus. Gerade noch Rechtzeitig, denn ihre Zofe war gerade hereingekommen und sprach . "Mylady, seine Lordschaft wünscht euch zu sehen". "Ist gut, Tessa, ich komme gleich..." :: ~Theresia Lankester~ Ein offener Brief right|300px Theresia tauchte den Federkiel in die Tinte während Sie das Pergament vor sich ausbreitete und zuletzt die Spitze der Feder ansetzte. Kratzend strich Sie über das Pergament, während Kerzenschein als einzig die kleine Kammer erleuchtete und die schwungvolle Schrift sich auf dem Pergament langsam einfindet. Die Kunst des Schreibens, ein jedes Mal wieder brachte es Ruhe und Frieden mit sich, eine Zeit die allein Ihr gehörte, wenn ihre Gedanken frei von einen Thema zum anderen schwenkten und der Ernst der Dinge einmal in den Hintergrund geriet. Doch heute sollte es nicht so sein, heute wollte Sie einen offenen Brief verfassen, ob mit oder ohne Zustimmung ihres hohen Herren Vaters. „Möge das Licht unser aller Wege bescheinen, werte Lords und Ladys, Bürger und Bürgerinnen von Sturmwind, Diese Zeilen sollen erinnern an das was von uns ging, der Verlust geliebter Menschen, einer liebgewonnene Sache, einem Haustier, jeder von uns trägt eine Last auf den Schultern. Eine Last die manchen mehr bürdet als anderen, doch wann finden wir Zeit jener Last zu würdigen, und die Vergangenheit damit zu berühren, an das wirklich zurückzudenken, bevor ein erneuter Schicksalsschlag über uns bricht. Selten, denn viele wagen nicht zu hoffen, obwohl es so viel gibt, auf dass wir hoffen dürfen und können. Denn Hoffnung brennt in uns, so sage ich euch und möchte euch erzählen von der Hoffnung. Sie ist wie ein Samen in der Erde, inmitten von schwarzer Erde, gefangen in Dunkelheit, doch wenn sie berührt wird von des Lebenskraft, dann erblüht und erscheint sie im Tageslicht als vollkommene Blüte, um unser aller zu erfreuen. Wagt zu hoffen, Brüder und Schwestern, wagt zu hoffen, denn oftmals ist die Hoffnung einzig Licht an dunklen Orte. Eine Welt ohne die Hoffnung, ist eine Welt voller Jammer und Qual, eine Welt die vom Licht verlassen wurde. So lasst uns gemeinsam an den Händen greifen, uns Trost spenden und gemeinsam das Licht in die Welt tragen, auf dass wir alle die Lasten des Lebens etwas leichter packen, und den Mut finden zu Hoffen.“ Mit der freien Hand griff Sie nach dem Weinglas und gönnte sich einen Schluck bevor sie die Zeilen nochmals überflog und dabei den Federkiel von neuen in das Tintenfass tauchte. „Gerechtigkeit! Vertraut auf das Licht, denn es bringt uns aller Gerechtigkeit. Es nährt die Armen und schwachen, es bestraft die schuldigen und verschont die Unschuldigen! So steht es geschrieben in den Schriften des Bischofs Maximilans von Stratholme. Viele werden sich fragen, wieso nun Gerechtigkeit, ob es doch darum ginge die Welt zu einem schöneren Ort zu machen, mit der Kraft der Hoffnung auf eine Segensreiche Zukunft. Ich möchte euch erzählen warum. Hoffnung wie Gerechtigkeit entwächst einem einzigen Stamm, der tief verwurzelt in unser aller Leben steht, so erinnert euch, einzig Licht birgt Gerechtigkeit wie Hoffnung. Doch gibt es jene die danach trachten diesen Stamm zu zerschlagen und uns rauben die Hoffnung wie das Streben nach Gerechtigkeit. So erinnert euch an die Worte des großen Maximilans von Stratholme, wir sind alle die Armen, wir sind alle die Schwachen, doch es nährt uns, erfüllt uns mit seiner Kraft, auf dass wir Mut finden in dunkler Stund, Hoffnung finden in der Finsternis und Gerechtigkeit walten lassen, um uns nicht blinder Rachsucht hinzugeben, die nur noch mehr Dunkelheit auf die Welt bringe. Und sie alle haben eines Gemeinsam, der Glaube an das Licht, die Hoffnung, und die Gerechtigkeit. Man kann Glauben, hoffend und Gerecht sein, oder man kann es nicht. Man kann ein wenig glücklicher sein als gestern, oder ein wenig erschöpfter sein als vor einer Woche, aber man kann nicht ein wenig Glauben an die Wahrheit des heil´gen Lichtes, man kann nicht ein wenig Hoffen, denn entweder fühlt man die Hoffnung in sich brennen, oder tut es nicht. Und man kann nicht ein wenig Gerecht sein, und andersmal nicht. Aber wir können alle besser sein! Ein wenig Besser, Tag für Tag! Um die Welt selbst zu einem schöneren Ort zu machen, für unsere Kinder, für unsere Träume, für unser Leben. Möge das Licht mit euch sein und euch Mut und Trost spenden, so fürchtet euch nicht einzutreten in die Kathedrale, um eure Last zu erleichtern. Theresia Lankester Hochwürden der Kirche des heiligen Lichts“ Leise atmete die Priesterin ein, nickte dann aber zufrieden und legte das Pergament zum Trocknen auf den Tisch. Später am Abend wehte das Pergament schließlich von manch Kinder verteilt in den Straßen Sturmwinds während die Priesterin den Blick aufmerksam über den Kathedralenplatz vom Stadthaus aus wandern ließ und dabei zwei Kinder entdeckte, die einfach einen Samen in die dunkle Erde steckten um dann lachend davon zu laufen. Die Mundwinkel der Priesterin zuckten zu einem Lächeln auf. “Ja“ dachte Sie sich „Mal sehen was daraus erwächst“ :: ~Theresia Lankester~